Got Your Back, Jack
by Cherry Burlesque
Summary: Jack accidentally takes a prank too far. Tumblr prompt.


**_I asked for a Hijack prompt on my tumblr. So I wrote it._**

**_There are two options here. I could extend this into a mini fic or leave it as is. If I extended it, it would probably turn smutty. Because thats how I roll motherfuckers._**

_**Prompt: **__"You know what your problem is? You're inconsiderate! Other people have things going on! I'm sorry Jack, but you need to leave" "Aww now did I hit a nerve?" "Yes you did and I'm being serious! Go!" "Oh..."_

* * *

The words rang through Jack's head again and again as he trudged miserably around the island. It was just _one _prank. Admittedly, it had left Hiccup red-faced in front of his friends, but Jack had never thought it would lead to him being banished from Hiccup's life. Now, here he was, stuck on an island he didn't remember with his only friend having ditched him.

Jack sighed, floating up the cliff faces to rest on a rocky outcrop. From his viewpoint he could see the entire expanse of the horizon, and most of Berk. A few small dragons scoured the rocks around him, but he ignored them in favour of sulking.

Hiccup had been his first friend since…a long time. He'd lost track, actually. As the personification of winter, he'd known about the Viking tradition of him, and he liked to hang around them as a result of their elaborate tales of _Jokul Frosti_.

And then Hiccup had stormed into his life like a blizzard. So easily, so quickly, and in the blink of an eye Jack's life was turned upside down and everything made no sense anymore.

"Arrgh." Headbutting the crook of his staff, Jack shot up the cliff face to land on the edge of the plateau, littered with trees. He trudged over to flop down against the edge of a tree trunk. With his head in his hands, Jack allowed himself a brief moment of panic, in which he imagined never being able to see Hiccup again, or never being able to come back to the island. Never being able to fly around with the dragons and have fun with them.

It was during this moment of panic that a gentle whooshing sound brought Jack from his reverie, and he glanced up to see two bright yellow eyes watching him curiously.

"Hey, Toothless," he said, grinning weakly up at the Night Fury and petting it on the nose. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Here," a glum voice piped up from behind Toothless's enormous wing.

Hiccup trudged out from behind Toothless, a hand on the dragons shoulder as he glanced up at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack didn't say anything. He was too worried about what Hiccup wanted with him to make the first attempt at conversation.

Hiccup sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, Jack. I'm sorry I acted out. I was embarrassed and I was a bit mad because the mechanism for Toothless's new tail isn't doing what I wanted. I took it out on you."

Jack was quiet for a few minutes, before a grunt from the dragon prompted him to talk.

"So I'm…not banished forever?"

"I didn't say that," Hiccup replied dryly, but he was grinning.

Jack smiled back.

"I might have gotten a bit carried away too," Jack said with an apologetic shrug. "I didn't mean to knock you off the dragon. I thought it would be funny to see you try and recover from a few spirals."

It was only then that he realised that he very likely could have accidentally killed both Hiccup and Toothless. Knocking him off the dragon mid-air meant Toothless was no longer able to fly, and Hiccup had a free fall to his death if Jack hadn't caught him in time.

"Oh man…I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did."

Jack paused for a moment, before groaning and standing to rest a hand on Toothless's head, while he gave Hiccup a sorrowful expression.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger like that."

"It's okay," Hiccup said with an awkward half shrug, lopsided smile on his face. "I know you didn't mean to. Like I said, I was just mad. Toothless was the one who knocked some sense into me."

The dragon made a noise that could only be described as a laugh, and Jack smiled at him, rubbing behind one of his ears.

"Thanks, buddy. Good to know someone's got my back."


End file.
